


No Time For Naps

by Kiwi_Senpai



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Boys' Love, Incest, Kissing, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Origin Story, Original Character(s), Sexual Content, Smut, Step-siblings, almost incest, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 03:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwi_Senpai/pseuds/Kiwi_Senpai
Summary: Cole keeps Kyle up during their parents wedding.





	No Time For Naps

“Ugh I’ll have to be in a suit all day.” I said looking myself in the mirror.

Today was the day my mom was getting married. I know she’s happy and I should support her but I don’t want to go. I’ve never liked wedding, they take up too much time. I let out a small sigh thinking of the day ahead of my. Rehearsal was boring and this would be too. Though luckily us kids got kicked from being up there. They wanted other family member up there. I was totally fine, but Kyle didn’t seem to think so. He smiled it off but I knew he wanted to stand next to his dad.

I finished brushing my teeth and stood in the bathroom in my underwear, not wanting to get dressed at all. While I was wasting time the slow riser opens the door. He blushes, staring for a few seconds, then closes the door.

“You can come in, I’m not getting naked or anything.” I said knowing he didn’t get far.

Kyle opens the door slowly and walks in the bathroom. In the morning he was always quiet. I’m pretty sure it’s the fact that he’s not a morning person, and he’s super tired. You can see it in his eyes. He closes the door, slowly waving as he passed to go to the toilet. I put on my slacks and quickly sneak a glance.  ‘He isn’t bad down there,’ I said to myself picking up my shirt. When I’m done putting my shirt on I hear the toilet flush and I move so he can wash his hands. although he’s older his body frame is slightly smaller than mine. Before he can walk out I press up against him from behind to get a feel. I play it off like I tripped over a cord and the sleepy Kyle took it and left. I wasn’t sure if he was gay but I know I want him riding on me.

 

**Hours later**

 

I sat down in the back as the reception went on. I had snuck in a few drinks and was slightly drunk. Some time through the night goody two shoes had stuck to me. I had my arms crossed, laying on the table. My head rested on arms as I watched the party continue.

“Cole come with me to the car.” Kyle says standing next to me.

“It’s okay, I’ll stay right here with you.” I said not looking up.

“No I want you to come, it’s dark and....never mind that just come with me.” I looked up at him and his eyes were watery. I stood up slowly and sighed. “Let’s go,” I said starting to walk off.

Kyle followed me closely, with his hand on my back. I put my hand back so he can grab it, feeling up that beast he had down there. Kyle moved my hand but I moved it back. At this point I was to drunk to care and I hadn’t got my rocks off in weeks. I just moved my hand back and gripped his cock through his pants. Not knowing what to do Kyle just let me and blushed. By the time we got to the car, we had a full sized monster. Kyle’s cheeks were flushing red as he unlocked the car. I went to the passenger side of the car and sat down. Kyle got into the back and laid down on the seat.

“Did you drag me out here so you can sleep?” I asked getting irritated.

Kyle had his eyes closed but the frown showed.

“I’m not going to ask again.” I said firmly glancing to the back

“It’s just...”

“Spit it out.”

“I’m a little tired.” He whispered

“I’m sure you can’t sleep with you cock pulsing like that.”  Kyle turned trying to hide his face at the sudden inquiry.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You know how much I hate liars don’t you. You know what happens when people lie to me?”

A sudden fear stuck Kyle. I smirked as I looked at him from the mirror. Without speaking I got out the car and gently closed the car door. I opened the door where Kyle’s head laid and watched his shuffle around to make space for me. I didn’t move. I stood by the open door silently. I could feel Kyle gaze and I glare and him wanting him to come closer, and he does. He sits close to me and I place a hand on his head, pulling him closer, inches away from my crotch.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to lie. It just came out. I was just embarrassed.” Kyle whimpered with tears building up in his eyes.

I keep quiet and pull his face closer. I slowly rub my crotch against his cheek. Half hard I smirk knowing Kyle knows what’s next. He’s a fast learning so I’m sure he knew what was next. Before I could think any further, my thoughts are cut off by the soft, cold hand slipping into my underwear. With a gentle touch I was being groped and cupped. I look down into his blue eyes and put a finger against his lip. Once they parted slightly I shoved my finger into his mouth. I moved it around his tongue and before he could get used to it I added a second finger he could suck on. Within seconds my cock was exposed and stiff.

“Don’t make it embarrassing, take yours out too.”

Kyle did as I said and took his out while one hand continued to stroke my length. Once I was semi hard, I take my fingers out his mouth and sit down on the warm leather. Once I was p settled, I put my hands on his small waist and guide him to my lap. Once he was seated on my lap and our tips touched, I force my tongue in his mouth. My kiss was returned with fiery passion. With each moment that passes I could feel Kyle moving his hips lightly.

“Someone is horny for his older brother. Just how much do you want me?”

“My little hole is just aching for you to ram that cock in it.”

“Oh, little _innocent_ Kyle, what happened to you…”

Kyle’s cheeks heated up as he moved his hips faster; our lengths never separating. I slide him off my lap and slide his slacks off, followed by his underwear. He slips them off his ankles then returned to his previous position. His hole hovers inches away from my uncut, dripping cock. I place my hand back on his waist and sit him down on my cock. I ignore his pained groans and make him take my full length. Once down I don’t give him time to adjust. With small thrust I pound into his ass. I undo the first two buttons of his shirt and place my lips on one of his firm, pink nipples. It quickly perks up as my tongue swirled around. Once it was at its peak, I move to the next one. I stop thrusting and focus on his nipples. I pull one one nipple and nibble on the other.

I could tell Kyle wanted more when he started to move his hips while bouncing on my cock. His cock juices dripped on my stomach and his moans got louder. I decided to treat him, so I thrust into his hole roughly. His cries got louder and my pace sped up. I put a hand on his length and let him fuck my hand; in no time it was covered in his juices.

Kyle moved his hips back and forth, taking all I was giving him. I moved my hand faster so he could focus elsewhere but my efforts seemed to be going to waste. Lewd moans escaped the pleasure filled face. The naughty sounds coming from his ass echoed through the car. Kyle laid his head on my shoulder and cried out more. His breathe got heavier, faster, and louder. Soon my shirt was stained and my ear was filled with Kyle’s heavy panting. I continued to thrust as he continued to grind against me. My cock twitched in boy pussy as I shot my load.

I pull out and put my softening member back in my pants as I got out of the car, leaving Kyle a mess in the back seat.

_“We wouldn’t want to make in the car now would we.”_

  



End file.
